Live in the moment, but not when you are in past?
by Neveraskquestions
Summary: James got the better of everyone again sending them all back in time to an era which only ever existed in bedtime stories. Everyone thought the war is over, but is it really. Another time travel fic!


Hi, hope you all enjoy

Reviews = Updates = happy fanfic readers = happy _neveraskquestions_

Therefore you should review!

* * *

><p>A whirl of light and colour surrounded me, as I fell deeper and deeper into a never-ending hole. Then, as suddenly, as it occurred everything seemed to come crashing down on top of me, while falling from a now, distinguishable height.<p>

The wooded floor, harsh as ever, as well as being covered in a thin layer of dust. Peering in front of me, see a pair of feet covered in army boots. Looking further up see the man whom the feet belonged to, I recognised him from the pictures. But how can that be true, the man I am staring at now died moons ago in the… war.

Alastair Moody was staring down at my limp form, his face confused and suspicious. "All of you state your name and purpose," he grunted.

"Well," said the voice of non-other than James Potter. Multiple grunts exclaimed from around the room. Looking around I see family, James' brother Albus and sister, Lily; Fred Weasley (the second); my brother, Louis; Rose and Hugo Weasley and my boyfriend, Teddy Lupin.

"You see," claimed the short, red haired Rose Weasley (while standing up), interrupting James in the process. "My name is Rose Weasley (the room gasped) and my cousin (insert pointed glare here) James was messing around with my mom's time turner and started messing with it and therefore we ended up here."

"No," claimed James; trying to covey his innocence. "I was holding the time turner and fell. See it broke, ergo not my fault."

"Yes, it was," claimed Rose

"No, it wasn't!"

"Can you to just stop," bellowed Teddy from the corner of the room standing up.

"So let me get this straight," said dad from another corner of the room seeming just to be observing this whole mess. He looked younger and didn't have any scars on his face. This probably means Sirius is still alive and way before Dumbledore's. "All of you are from the future?"

"Yes, that is correct," I answered. Standing up brushing off the dust from my dress and then helping up little Lily from the floor.

"That isn't possible," accused Aunty Hermione. "Time turners can only go back or forward in hour and minutes not years. Unless…"

"Hermione you're always a stick in the mud," retorted Ron. "I am more interested in who they are and it looks like they are related to us in the future."

"Correct you are Uncle Ron," replied Al.

"And who are you," asked someone who I believed looked like Remus Lupin.

"I am, just ah… don't say anything… my name is Albus Severus Potter. I am eleven and just started my first year at Hogwarts. My parents are obviously Harry Potter…"

"Wait, a minute my Godson named you, his son after Snape." Questioned Sirius Black.

"… And my mom is Ginny Weasley." Finished Al.

"Wait Harry is shagging my little sister?" Bill yelled.

"Wow, overprotective much," I think Tonks claimed. "And that's just your sister wonder how you will handle your kids."

"Hey, wait who ever said I got married and/or had kids?" Bill questioned. Everyone from the future is rolling on the floor laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Well dad," started Louis. "My name is Louis Arthur Weasley and I am thirteen years old and am obviously in Gryffindor house with my other siblings." I swear dad is about to fall, he is that white.

Tonks and Sirius just crake up laughing at his reaction, as dad prepares to ask yet another question… before being interrupted by the twins. "So –"

"Who does-"

"Billy marry –"

"Where do –"

"They meet?" that sounded so weird to hear both of them doing that.

"Well, I think I should intervene here and introduce myself," I started. "My name is Victoire Nymphadora Weasley and I am Lu's older sister. I am head girls of Gryffindor house and am in seventh year. And my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" yelled grandma.

* * *

><p>Please review and I shall update, as soon as I can. Thanx for reading any suggestions are awesome!<p> 


End file.
